


Mothers and Daughters

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Motherhood, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Faced with motherhood, T'Pol draws on her own mother's spirit. Missing scene from "Terra Prime."





	Mothers and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2017 at The Delphic Expanse.

T’Pol isn’t sure what to do with babies. She’s learned about the theories and techniques, anticipating her own eventual family, but faced with a real one, she finds herself stymied.

At least the infant on her lap seems equally confused.

T’Pol finds herself transfixed. It would be illogical to endanger the baby through a direct escape attempt, at any rate.

The baby blinks at her. T’Pol blinks back.

It is her own mother’s voice T’Pol hears in her mind: _She needs to learn who you are. Just talk to her; the exact words are irrelevant._

“Hello. I am your mother.”


End file.
